Jokes on you
by nemodye
Summary: this is about harely quinn and the jokers kid.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1- The jokes on you

When I was little the first memory I had was my father throwing my mother into a room with only a little bit of food and water and nothing covering her body. She didn't have a bed to sleep on and she was stuck with the two hyenas my father had. I never understood why she had stayed with that man. She never really loved him and he never loved her and he sure as hell didn't respect her. At a young age I learned to never confront my dad about anything.

At a young age I learned how to shoot a gun. I learned that the batman was a bad man and his sidekicks were just potential goons for daddy. I learned how to make a boom in less than five minutes. I learned how to kill someone. I learned that you can never trust anyone. I learned nothing is for free and if it is there is always a catch. I wish I hadn't had learned all of that but I had to, to make it out of that alive.

It all ended when I was 17. When my father finally left my mother alone. When he finally left me alone. When he thought we died.

My mother held my hand tightly as we waited for the signal from my father. It was my first mission where I played a big part in the killing and fucking with the batman. I looked at my mother, I apparently looked a lot like her. I never understood how I looked like her. I mean I had her hair color but other than that I thought I looked more like my father. I just hoped I wasn't like him.

The signal was given and within seconds me and my mother came out of the truck and went inside the bank with our guns out and ready to fire on anyone. I gave a smirk and left out a fake laugh as I shot up to get everyone to look at us. People started to scream and hit the ground in panic. "Give us the money and no one gets hurt!" my mother's sweet voice yelled over the screams.

I started to go behind the counter going to each till and got out the money. I shoved it into a bag my mother had given me. I soon finished and jumped back over the counter. I noticed that one of the guard's was trying to reach for a gun. I growled and walked up to him shooting him in the head. "What did we say?!" I yelled out "Just give us the money and no one gets hurts!" I scowled at all of them before picking up the guard and put him up against the wall to be an example to everyone.

My father walked in and called all his goons into the center. I stepped behind him, my mom did as well. He grabbed his G36C and started to spray his bullets into the guys that had helped us. They fell to the ground and I knew they were dead. I looked at mom and swallowed a lump in my throat. I just hoped the batman got here soon.

I got into the back of the truck along with my family as dad yelled for them to move out. I kept my eyes on the guys on the ground trying to feel sorry for them but I couldn't. I had no feelings for them, they knew what they were getting into. They knew that they might die under jokers rule, even I knew I was just a pawn in his big plan to be the man in charge of Gotham.

Everyone in his life where just a pawn, another piece in his big chess board. He was the king and at his side was his queen and knight. We were playing by his rules even the batman was. The city was playing the game by my father rules and didn't even know it.

Soon we were stopped by the batman and his sidekick, the boy wonder robin. He had popped the tires on the truck we were in casing us to crash into a building. My father got angry and got out trying to shoot the batman. I was told to do the same. I got out and got my gun ready before I felt a hand over my mouth and my gun hit from my hand. I gasped and looked to see it was robin. "Did you have to it that way robin?" I asked with a scowl. He smirked and laughed a bit as he pulled me to the bat car.

"You have to go to sleep to go to the bat cave but you'll be fine. We promise." He smiled and got ready to knock me out before my father tackled him to the ground punching him.

"Stay away from my daughter!" he yelled as he hit robin. I gasped and ran over kicking joker in the side pushing him off of him. "Stay away from him dad!" I yelled before getting robin. My father sat there looking at me stunned. He finally saw my act had gone away. He finally had lost something to the batman. He had just lost his knight to the king. He knew check mate was coming soon and it would be back to be ruled over by the batman's rules. He got up and ran to the truck and drove off with my mom leaving the stolen goods. I saw my mother look back at me with an upset look.

Batman walked over to me. "You'll be coming with us?" I nodded and sat back down in the seat they had given me. A few seconds later I was knocked out and taken to the bat cave.

 **Jokers P.O.V**

Joker scowled at the picture of him and his little girl, Kara. She left him to be with the bat, she ran from him so she could be a hero. She had taken away his trust of her. She told them where they were going to be, he knew she did or they would have gotten away. She ruined everything.

He stood and threw his table with a yell. "She fucking left!" he yelled Harley trying to calm him down from his rage only to get slapped and thrown to the side. Harley left to go cry in her room. Joker sat back down with scowl before throwing the picture out of the window. The next time he saw her, he was going to make her pay. He was going to make sure she knew that betraying his trust was no laughing matter. He was going to kill her in the best way he knew possible. An evil girl spread across his face as he thought about what he was going to do to her.

"I hope you can protect yourself my dear Kara because you are going to need it. I will break you just like I did your mother." He started to laugh loudly throwing his head back as he laughed more.

 **Kara's P.O.V**

I slowly woke up when we stopped. I looked around seeing we were in the bat cave. I smiled a bit knowing I would be safe here. Batman walked over to me. "Kara we have to make you a different person you know that right?" I nodded a bit and got up starting to walk around the massive bat cave. In there were things from his past like a giant penny or a giant playing card. I smiled a bit knowing the card was from my father, for all the bad stuff he did to me he still had his moments of good. He was my father of course.

Robin walked over to me with a box of bright red hair dye and new clothes. I took both and sighed. "Alfred will cut your hair." An older man walked up to me with a sweet smile. "I am Alfred miss. Kara. I will be doing your hair today. If you will follow me." he started to walk up the stairs. I followed him as fast as I could. He walked me through a big house that must have been the batman's. I looked around trying to see a picture of him or something but the walls were mostly bare. The place was nicely decorated and very clean. He must have had a lot of people to help clean but I had a feeling that that wasn't the case. We stopped at the door of a room. Alfred looked back at me.

"This will be your room. In there is clothes for you and the bathroom as well." He stepped inside and waited for me to follow. I slowly walked in and saw a huge bed that took up most of the room that was about three sizes the size of my room with dad. The bed had cream coloured sheets and the bed posts were long with drapes on them that could be pulled back to give a kind of blanket fort feel. There was two doors one leading to the closet that was full of clothes from every possible place.

The other door led to the bathroom that was as big as my bedroom at the old place. I looked at the foot of the bed and saw at least ten pairs of shoes ranging from sandals to boots. This room was more than anything I could ask for. I looked at Alfred. "T-Thank you…so much." I said starting to choke up. Tears fell from my eyes as I started to cry with joy. Alfred smiled and gave me a hug. "You are very welcome."

After I had calmed down he took me into the bathroom and sat me down before starting to dye my hair the new red colour. I watched him the entire time. When he was done putting it in we had to wait for while so he brought in a radio and smiled. "Let me teach you how to dance from music of my era." I smiled and he started to teach me how to dance swing.

We danced for about an hour before he left me to get the hair dye out of my hair. I got undressed and got in after the water heated up. I stood there for a bit letting the water hit my back. I smiled softly. It was a real smile a smile that would not be taken away by my father. This place was going to my new home and my new life. I had a chance to make my life whatever I wanted it to be. I was free.

I ran my hands through my hair trying to get out all of the hair dye. I got out most and had to wash the rest with shampoo before putting in the conditioner and starting to wash myself. When I finished I washed out my hair one more time before getting out and getting dried with a warm towel. I then got into some night clothes Alfred had left before letting him back in to cut my hair.

It took about an hour to cut my hair into a nice bob, the tips of it neatly touching my cheeks. Looked down at all the hair that I had just lost and sighed a bit. I was going to be a new person in a few hours and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Alfred saw my look and put a hand on my shoulder. "You will be ok things will be better now ok?" he said softly with a comforting smile. I gave a smile before nodding.

Batman walked in and smiled at me. He was out of his suit and I knew who he was almost instantly. He was Bruce Wayne, the kid who had lost his parents, the guy who had taken in a bunch of kids and the guy who couldn't hold a girl down. I gasped a bit. "Wait your Bruce Wayne?" I asked with a shocked look.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes I am." He sighed "now to the matter at hand. You're new identity. I was thinking you could pick your new name." I nodded a bit before getting up to go with him to help him with the stuff.

We went down to the bat cave and he already had what he needed on the computer. Robin was standing to the side. He was really Tim drake. He smiled at me a bit, I gave a small smile back. I walked over to the computer and sat down starting to fill out what I needed to. I had picked the name Belle and Bruce gave me the last name Wayne. He put me in the school system and said the other me was in rehab. I smiled a bit to know that I almost had nothing connecting me to my father any more, brought a little light to my life.

"Tomorrow you'll going to school with the boys. The uniform is in your room." I nodded and went back up stairs. Alfred had said it was dinner time. At the top of the stairs I stopped, I was scared, I didn't want to be the bad guy in the room of much better people than me. Bruce came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go, everyone is waiting." I smiled and nodded going to the dining room.

The room went quiet the minute I walked in and everyone looked at me. I looked back and waited for someone to say something, Tim stood and smiled. "Everyone this is belle. She the newest Wayne!" he said happily. Everyone clapped, everyone but the youngest of the kids.

He looked a lot like Bruce and kind of looked like he acted like him. Tim pulled out my seat and smiled at me. I walked over and sat down. Dinner was already on my plate. It was stake with potatoes and green beans. A little dinner role sat on the side of everything. In my glass was a bit of wine. I looked at it for a bit before picking up my napkin and fork and knife. The boys had already started to talk and eat.

My mind went to other places as I started to eat. This was the first meal I had with people who I could call family. It was new and exciting but I felt something was missing. I didn't know what it was and I really didn't mind until I remember what I had left behind. I left my mother back there with no one to help her when my father started to get angry. I told her I would always be with her, I promised that I would bring her to a safe place. I had to find her or I would never be able to enjoy this.

I looked at my food suddenly unable to finish what I had been eating. I put my fork down and just looked at the boys, acting like I was listening to them. They had taken me from the only person who had ever loved me.

The boys soon finished and took all of the plates in the kitchen. I didn't stay to help. I went to my room and started to go through the closet. I found a black shirt and pants along with a jacket. I put on the pants, shirt and jacket. I then slipped on some shoes before I found something to cover part of face.

I waited for a bit hearing everyone down stairs watching some movie and making comments about it. I opened the window and looked down. It was along drop but nothing I couldn't handle. I started to climb down halfway down I slipped and fell in a bush. I sat there for a bit and mentally said sorry to Alfred. I got out of the bush and started to run to the gate.

I got to the gate and looked at it. It was pretty high up there but I could do it. I jumped up and started to climb it. I got to the top and jumped from there rolling when I hit the ground. I looked around and started to run to where my mother was.

The night was cold and the people mostly asleep. I was hopping my mom was ok and I could see her. I probably wouldn't even be able to make it that far just walking. I had to find a ride or something. I needed to see her I needed to make sure she was ok and wasn't dead or worse. I walked down the street and hailed a taxi. I got in and told him where to go. I didn't have any money but there was nothing he could do to stop me. He drove to the place I told him to go. It took him a few minute to get there.

When we got there, he looked at me. "That will be 20 bucks." I looked him in the eye before picking open the door. "Put it on a tab for Wayne!" I yelled before running into the hide out. I looked around the damp and dark place. It was a big old warehouse with boxes of things. It was close to Gotham bay making the place damp and cold. I heard a drip from far off. I looked around starting to wonder around. She said she would be here.

I looked around for a bit but couldn't find her. I got a deep worried feeling in my stomach that made my legs led and my chest feel tight. I was worried he had killed or had put her in a bad place. I started to shake thinking about what he could be doing to her. I had to find her or get out of here.

I walked back outside and took out my phone calling Tim.

"Hello?"

"Tim come get me I'm at 22 batman rode." I hung up and waited

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Mom**

I looked around for a bit thinking about what I could do about my father. It wouldn't be easy getting my mom but I knew I had to get her out of there before dad did something he couldn't take back. I looked down sighing softly biting my nail softly. I wasn't sure what I could do, I made this deal with batman because I thought I would be with her and be able to keep her safe.

Tim drove up in a mustang that must have been given to him by Bruce. He rolled down the window looking at me before looking up behind me giving a weird look. I turned around to see what he was looking at. I noticed my mother's hat that she wore when she was out running around. My eyes went wide and the world went black around me.

I ran inside hearing Tim yelling at me to come back. He did something to her, she was hurt and no one was going to do anything unless I did something. I shut the door behind me and ran to a closet in the back throwing it open. I pulled out the big duffle bag that was propped up against the back wall. I pulled out two pistols and a shot gun as well as a tommy gun. I pulled out my old suit, it was black and white and had a mask that had no mouth only eyes. I started to put it on only getting it half way on before Tim put his hand on my shoulder.

"You can't do this alone, you have to tell Bruce." He looked at me softly before pulling me into a hug. I stood there unsure what to do, feelings started to well up in the pit of my stomach, tears started to form in my eyes as I stood there. I was in shock at the fact that I was starting to feel emotions again. My father had always told me to keep my feelings hidden or else they would be a weakness. I started to sob into Tim's shoulder as he held me close petting my hair trying to calm me.

He sighed softly taking me to the car as I sniffed and whipped the tears from my face. I sat in the front seat shaking a bit from fear. "Tim do you think she'll be ok?" I asked almost at a whisper. He looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Of course she'll be fine, the batman would never let anyone get hurt." I nodded and with that he took us home. It only took a few minutes but it felt like forever, I just wanted to find her. When we got home Bruce was waiting for us looking not too happy with me but also relived I was safe. He walked over to me I looked up at him sadly, like a puppy that was just kicked. He sighed and pulled me into a tight hug like a dad off of TV. I stood there a bit before hugging back starting to cry again. He stood there holding me until I stopped crying.

"Now you will be punished for sneaking out but we will find her I promise." He said with a small smile. I nodded softly my head fuzzy from all the crying. "For your punishment you have to watch old movies with Alfred tomorrow." I smiled a bit and nodded before going to my room. I got into my night clothes yawning a bit as I got into bed. I pulled back the drapes and set an alarm letting the bed sallow me. I stared at the curtains and thought about how in just a day my whole life was changed. I had been taken in by the batman, lost my mother, become an entirely new person, and I had a new room. Everything had changed most for the better. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

 _A field of gold sat in front of me as I waited for someone to come get me, I didn't know who but I knew I wanted to see them. The sky over head was nice and bright with small clouds floating around as the birds sang a happy song for me. A small white house sat far off in the field the lights all off. For some reason I knew I couldn't go over to it, if I did I would be hurt or worse dead. A voice came through the field whispering to me softly. "You have to run, you can't stay here he'll be back and you know it. He already took the only thing you cared about in this world." I looked up seeing the sky turn a dark gray as clouds rolled in and started to strike lightning and thunder. I stood and started to run to the house._

 _"Not there!" a voice yelled at me as I ran rain staring to poor down in buckets. I heard footsteps behind me as I got to the house. "Oh sweet Kara come back here and give your daddy a hug." I heard a gunshot hit the railing of the stairway. "Aww I missed you Kara." He laughed loudly as I tried to open the door. I shook the door handle finding it locked. I tried banging on the door before he was upon me. I fell down as I tried to run again. I panted and looked back up at him as he held his gun at my head._

 _"You shouldn't have gone with the bat little Kara. You know that right?" I swallowed the lump in my throat as I shut my eyes tearing running down my face. I heard the gun shot and felt it hit me._

I jumped awake sitting up straight as a scream escaped my throat. I shook in pain and fear, my bed was damp from sweat and vomit. I looked down at my body seeing I was covered in sweat and vomit, I wanted to clean myself up but I couldn't move. All light was gone from my room and the house was quite. I panted and started to calm down as I slowly got up to get cleaned up. I looked at the time as I did. It was 5:40 am getting close to the time we had to start getting ready for school. I sighed and went to the bathroom brushing my teeth before getting a hot shower. A few minutes later I got out and went to get into the uniform after stripping my bed. I heard a soft knock on my door before it opened.

"Bella it's time to- oh I see you're already awake." Alfred smiled at me walking over helping me fix the tie and do my hair. "Why are the sheets off of your bed?" he asked softly. "Oh I um I threw up last night I had a nightmare and I guess it scared me into throwing up I'm sorry." He smiled softly putting a hand on my shoulder. "Its fine ill clean it up while you're at school now put your shoes on master Wayne has something for you." I nodded and put on the knee high socks and black shoes that went with it.

Slowly I walked out of my room pushing back some of my hair. I heard the boys yelling at one another trying to get ready. I sighed and walked down stairs looking around. On a table next to a bunch of school bag were sack lunches for the two in high school and the other two in college. One was off to the side with my name on it, my new name. I looked down before walking into the kitchen. Bruce sat at the table reading the stack of mail and other things. He sighed hearing the boys break something he then got a scowl reading something in the stack of mail. He looked up hearing me sit down. "Bella I heard you didn't sleep too well. Its ok to be scared you know." He smiled at me I gave a weak smile back. "I got something for you." I looked up seeing him put a black leather back pack with somethings in it on the table. I grabbed it and looked inside to see everything I would need for school.

I smiled at him brightly. "Thank you so much." I got up and gave him a small hug before sitting down again as the boys walked in. Jason had a bump on his head and dicks shirt was messed up. I smiled at them as they sat down. Dick sat across from me and smiled. "So ready for school?" I nodded a bit. "Yea I guess so. I'm just scared I'll get lost." He laughed softly. "You won't get lost Tim will show you around. You guys have the same classes." I nodded Tim looked up shocked a bit. I smiled at him and he blushed softly looking back at his breakfast. Jason scowled at dick as they ate.

Soon it was time to leave dick took all of us to school Jason went on his own because he had to get there at the same time as us. I sat in the back with Tim and Damion sat in the front. I looked into my lunch and saw a sandwich, a pudding cup and some apples and carrots. I smiled at the lunch and put it in my bag. I looked at Tim who was looking out the window trying not to just go back to sleep. Damion sat in the front asleep snoring a bit. He must have had a late night. Dick looked back in his rear view mirror and smiled at me. "You'll have a great day I promise." I nodded and waited for us to get there.

When we got to school Damion was the first out of the car before me and Tim followed waving a good bye to dick as he drove away. Tim and I walked into the school watching everyone mingle around before school started. I kept close to Tim trying to seem small and normal. I wasn't very normal I mean I was the jokers little girl. I was far from normal.

 **Joker's P.O.V**

The joker looked at the plans he had laid out to get back at the bat and torture his little traitor. He smirked softly, he would leave clues for her about where to find her mom. In the end he would trap her and use the scarecrows fear toxins on her or he could just do that first. He knew it would kill the bat to see someone he promised to keep safe hurt and lost. He will then lock her in a room and keep her full of the toxins. He smirked more before laughing loudly, Harley sat in the corner chained to the wall. She had a black eye and only a few scraps of clothing on her body.

Joker stood and went to the working scarecrow. "Are the toxins almost done?" he asked with a smile on his face. Scarecrow nodded his mask keeping him safe from the toxins and most other forms of gas. He looked at the joker who had paid him a lot to get this toxin, he didn't understand why he was going to do this but scarecrow couldn't argue with the money. "It's almost done just a few more additives then it should be ready for you." He said in his raspy voice that made him sound like he had been smoking for all his life when in reality he had never touched a cigarette.

Joker smiled an evil smile before patting him on the shoulder. "Good very good." He went back to his plans and thought about how he would get the toxins in her without the bat getting in the way. He smirked and knew that the bat would have put her in a school and the only school that the bat ever sent any of his kids was Gotham high. He made a plan to pull her out from the school without the little bird brains getting in the way. He looked at Harley and knew what to do. He grabbed her and unchained her from the wall, taking her to the van throwing her inside.

Scarecrow walked over with the finished toxin and gave it to him. "There now to use it all you have to do it push this button once it's close to her face." Joker nodded and took it putting it in his pocket. Joker then grabbed a strait jacket that he had and got in the van with a few of his goons. He went to the school and parked far enough away that his van wouldn't look weird. He then went to the woods in the back of the school with Harley all chained up waiting to see his kid, having gotten a picture of her when she went to the warehouse.

He watched her class come out to run laps a few minutes later. He smirked and put Harley at a place that Kara was able to see her but also not attract a lot of attention. He watched Kara's eyes go wide before she snuck over so she could see what's going on. Joker pulled Harley back as Kara got close before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the woods putting his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He gave a big grin as he held her close like a father would. "I missed you so much my little girl, why did you leave daddy." Tears ran down Kara's cheeks and onto his hand as he held it tight over her mouth. He then had one of the goons use the toxin on her knocking her out first so they could get her in the van and put the jacket on her.

 **Kara's P.O.V**

I slowly woke up hearing a small clicking as I did. It had a rhythm to it almost like a metronome. I struggled to sit up noticing I was in my old room on the bed chained to the bed post. I jerked on the chain a bit only to hear a horrible laugh, a laugh I had hopped I would never hear again. Fear poured into my body as I looked in the corner it was coming from and saw my father sitting there with a huge knife that glinted in the low light of the moon. He slowly got up and walked over to me with a dark smile on his face. "Hello honey, I heard you've been a very naughty girl. Now daddy has to hurt you, really badly." He grabbed my arm and plunged the knife into my arm before dragging it halfway down, blood poured out of my arm making me scream in pain and fear.

I tried to jerk my arm way but he kept a tight grip on it as he laughed at me letting the blood soak his shoes as he stood there. I kept trying to pull away from him as he let go of my arm and went to my leg. He dropped the knife and picked up a saw instead. I shook my leg trying to get away from him as he brought the saw on my knee starting to cut into the flesh like a magician at a party would if he had the box. I heard the bone crunching as he cut into my leg trying to take it off of my body. He got half way though before he ripped it away from the knee throwing it down. I screamed loudly throwing up a bit.

He laughed loudly and watched the blood pour out of my severed leg as I laid there crying in pain. "You're never getting out of here honey I hope you like it because baby this is my world!" he laughed loudly and grabbed a gun shooting my other knee. I screamed in pain panting and crying trying to stay awake. He put the gun away and grabbed my hair getting close to my ear. "To make it all stop you just have to promise you won't ever leave daddy again." I scowled and spit in his face. He threw my head into the railing of the head broad making me groan in pain. I looked at him before I slowly passed out.

 **Bruce's P.O.V**

Bruce looked at the time sighing softly only having a few hours before he had to get the kids from school. He sat down at his desk and looked through some papers that where on his desk. He smiled a bit seeing Kara's adoption papers. He thought about what he could do so she felt part of the family. He didn't want to start her on the whole crime fighting thing until she was ready to do it herself, he still had to find her mother and get her help.

He heard his phone and looked who it was from, it was Tim. He picked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella she's gone! We went to P.E and then we went outside to run laps and she never came back in!" Bruce jumped up and grabbed his coat hanging up and calling Alfred. "We have a problem, Bella has been taken. I need you to search for anything about weird cars or the joker." He hung up and pushed a button making the bat suit pop out. He put it on before leaving through the window. He looked at his arm with the sensor setting it to listen for any radio chatter about the joker. He then went to the school where cops were looking around in the back.

Gordon walked up to Bruce as he walked up to the scene. "I didn't expect you to be here for something like this." Bruce looked at him. "Have you found anything?" Gordon sighed and held out a baggy with a vile in it. Bruce took it and scanned it to see what was in it. He found it was upgraded fear toxins. He scowled and walked away calling up everything about scarecrow, he looked for where he would be. He growled a bit knowing the pain she would be in, it hurt him to know that she was alone with no one to help her and that she was back with him.

He called the bat mobile to him and got in before going to the docks. He found the boat scarecrow had taken over. He walked in everything in there was on the darker side and only a few sounds went through out the ship, a clicking, a scream and something running around on the ground. He walked into the back where he found scarecrow working on something. "I bet you're wondering where the joker is? You must really care for that girl."

Bruce scowled and walked up to him slamming down the vile that had been left. "Where are they?" he snapped scarecrow looked at the vile and sighed a bit. "I know you'll just hurt me if I don't say where they are. Well they're in the old part of Gotham at the old factory. Now you have what you want, leave me to my work." Bruce started to walk out looking ahead. "Oh you might want to get to her soon, that fear toxins going to do somethings to her head. If you know what I mean?" Bruce scowled and walked out.

5


End file.
